1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver for receiving digital broadcasting such as BS digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a digital broadcasting receiver, compressed broadcast image or voice data is separated and reproduced from a transport stream (TS) obtained by receiving digital broadcasting. In such a digital broadcasting receiver, it is considered that compressed internal image data or compressed internal voice data which is previously prepared in a memory is reproduced and outputted on the basis of a command by a user, for example. For example, it is considered that the compressed internal voice data previously prepared in the memory is reproduced and outputted in order to output a voice guide while waiting until the digital broadcasting receiver acquires program guide information.
When an image based on the compressed internal image data is inserted, the reproduction of the compressed broadcast image data obtained from the transport stream and the reproduction of the compressed internal image data must be switched. Similarly, when a voice based on the compressed internal voice data is inserted, the reproduction of the compressed broadcast voice data obtained from the transport stream and the reproduction of the compressed internal voice data must be switched.
In a case where the image based on the compressed internal image data is inserted, when the reproduction of the compressed internal image data and the reproduction of the compressed broadcast image data obtained from the transport stream are simply switched, a broadcast image and a broadcast voice may be shifted after the image based on the compressed internal image data is inserted. Similarly, in a case where the voice based on the compressed internal voice data is inserted, when the reproduction of the compressed broadcast voice data obtained from the transport stream and the reproduction of the compressed internal voice data are simply switched, a broadcast image and a broadcast voice may be shifted after the voice based on the compressed internal voice data is inserted
An object of the present invention is to provide a digital broadcasting receiver in which a broadcast image and a broadcast voice are not shifted after a voice based on compressed internal voice data is inserted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a digital broadcasting receiver in which a broadcast image and a broadcast voice are not shifted after an image based on compressed internal image data is inserted.
A first digital broadcasting receiver according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a storage device storing compressed internal voice data; a selecting circuit for selecting and outputting either one of compressed broadcast voice data outputted from a TS separating circuit and the compressed internal voice data read out of the storage device and outputting the selected data; an extending circuit for extending the compressed broadcast voice data or the compressed internal voice data which is outputted from the selecting circuit; means for reading out, when the compressed broadcast voice data is selected by the selecting circuit, the compressed internal voice data to be inserted from the storage device in a partition between PES packets of the compressed broadcast voice data outputted from the TS separating circuit in inserting a voice based on the compressed internal voice data, and switching the selecting circuit such that the selecting circuit selects the compressed internal voice data; and means for counting the number of PES packets of the compressed broadcast voice data outputted from the TS separating circuit from the time point where the compressed internal voice data from the storage device is fed to the selecting circuit,and switching the selecting circuit such that the selecting circuit selects the compressed broadcast voice data outputted from the TS separating circuit when the counted number reaches the number of PES packets corresponding to the amount of the compressed internal voice data to be inserted.
A second digital broadcasting receiver according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a storage device storing compressed internal image data; a selecting circuit for selecting and outputting either one of compressed broadcast image data outputted from a TS separating circuit and the compressed internal image data read out of the storage device and outputting the selected data; an extending circuit for extending the compressed broadcast image data or the compressed internal image data which is outputted from the selecting circuit; means for reading out, when the compressed broadcast image data is selected by the selecting circuit, the compressed internal image data to be inserted from the storage device in a partition between PES packets of the compressed broadcast image data outputted from the TS separating circuit in inserting an image based on the compressed internal image data, and switching the selecting circuit such that the selecting circuit selects the compressed internal image data; and means for counting the number of PES packets of the compressed broadcast image data outputted from the TS separating circuit from the time point where the compressed internal image data from the storage device is fed to the selecting circuit, and switching the selecting circuit such that the selecting circuit selects the compressed broadcast image data outputted from the TS separating circuit when the counted number reaches the number of PES packets corresponding to the number of fields composing the compressed internal image data to be inserted.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.